Frozen
by NamelessSaint
Summary: Elsa wants to use her ice powers during love-making. Elsanna, yes. A shameless little PWP...


The castle halls were abuzz with activity as the sun approached its highest point in the sky. Princess Anna practically skipped down the hall towards the dining room, hoping to catch her sister in between her meetings for an early lunch. Anna wondered how the Queen could even stand to be indoors on such a beautiful day, when the warm summer afternoon beckoned. She stopped and inhaled deeply and thought she caught the aroma of Lapskaus—along with lingonberry nut bread. Her mouth began to water and she picked up her pace when—

As Anna rounded a corner an arm reached out from behind a drape and grabbed ahold of her arm. But before she could squeal a hand was placed over her mouth and she was dragged behind the curtain. Anna was prepared to punch her assailant but soon found herself face to face with Elsa, who was looking rather desperate.

Anna blinked. "Elsa?"

The Queen just stood, rooted to the spot, not saying anything, and her breath seemed to be strained. "Anna…"

The princess recognized the look, and she smirked. "What have you been thinking about, Elsa?"

Elsa placed a hand on Anna's chest and pushed her against the wall. "I've been in meetings all morning and what do I find myself thinking about—all morning—but you." She used her body to hold her sister firmly. "And last night."

Anna gulped at the predatory look in the Queen's eyes. "You were extraordinary, as usual."

The Queen placed her hands flat against the wall on either side of Anna's head. "And you—well, how does one say it? Insatiable…" Her body was flush against Anna's and their lips barely touching. "I need you." She ran her hands down Anna's sides.

The princess's head rolled to the side as a wave of intense arousal hit her. "Come on, let's go."

"You're not going anywhere."

"What?" She moaned again when the Queen's lips ghosted down her neck to her shoulder. She shivered. "Elsa, please—don't tease. Your room…"

"As I said, we stay right here." Elsa held Anna's hips and lightly thrust against her.

Anna tried to control her breathing, but was failing. "Someone will hear us."

Elsa chuckled. "I certainly hope so. I want everyone to hear what I do to you—how I please you with my every touch." Her left hand squeezed the princess's bottom. "How you moan so sweetly just for me."

Anna could stand no more; she threw her arms around Elsa's shoulders and roughly pulled her head down. Their lips crashed together and both groaned into each other's mouths. But the Queen had another idea.

Elsa tore her mouth away from Anna's, and her hand automatically went up to stifle any protests. "Now none of that, my snowflake. I told you—I need, and now I'm going to take."

The princess pried away the offending hand. "You've already had everything. What more do you want?"

The Queen leaned down and whispered in her ear. "We've never used my ice powers, have we?"

Anna's eyes went wide. "What? How?" Her breathing quickened, partly out of excitement, and somewhat out of fear. "Elsa?"

"Do you trust me?" Elsa began to caress the princess in a soothing manner. "I would never hurt you."

"With everything that I am."

The Queen pressed her sister against the wall again and ground her hips into her. "Oh, it's going to be so good."

And then Elsa moved her hands to the waistband of Anna's skirt and unhooked the clasp causing the garment puddled around the princess's feet. The Queen leered at her younger sister, and gently sought entrance into Anna's mouth. The kiss was fiery, and ignited them both.

Anna's body, pinned against the wall, felt like it was on fire, and she moaned louder when Elsa pushed a leg between her own and began to grind in earnest. The Queen hastily raised her arm and then twirled it, causing her own dress to melt away. But as Anna began to adjust to Elsa's rhythm, she noticed a slight difference.

The Queen broke from the maddening kiss and hissed in Anna's ear. "Wrap your legs around me."

"Yes…yes…" The princess complied and was lifted against the wall when she did so. But when Elsa lowered her she felt something as cold as ice graze her center. It was hard. "What…oh, god, what is that?"

Elsa grunted, frustrated on having to stop. "Do you like it?" She wrapped her arms under Anna's knees, supporting her weight. "I told you…ice powers."

"And you're going to fuck me with that?"

"Oh, yes."

The princess grabbed Elsa's cheeks and held on tight. "You're just wicked; lovely and wicked."

"Just for you."

Anna closed her eyes and let her head fall. "Gods, Elsa, fill me, please."

"As you wish," Elsa panted. She adjusted her stance, and lowered the princess until she filled her completely; she thrust once, then twice.

Anna gasped and clutched at Elsa, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. "More…more…"

And then Elsa thrust harder; each movement caused Anna to be slightly lifted against the wall. The princess groaned with each plummet, and Elsa crashed her mouth down on hers, plunging her tongue in time with the thrusting of her hips. A fine sheen of sweat developed between them where their stomachs and breasts rubbed together. For the Queen, she felt as if she was actually inside the princess and she shuddered at the sensation; it was the same for Anna and it made her even wetter.

When Anna dug her heels into the small of Elsa's back the Queen slowed her rhythm. "Look at me, Anna."

The princess kept her eyes closed. "Just keep going…please…"

Elsa whimpered, feeling as if she were going to explode at any second. "Anna…I'm close…"

"No, I—I'm not ready, please."

The queen slowed again, her movements nothing more than a tensing of her buttock muscles. "Stay with me, Anna." After a few long moments of this torture Elsa could hold back no further and began to buck wildly against the princess. Anna's mantra of 'yes, yes' her impetus towards release.

Anna's nails ran along Elsa's back, leaving their marks. "Elsa…come on, faster…"

And Elsa accommodated her sister and thrust in wild abandon. "Now…I'm…" She threw her head back and screamed out her orgasm, her ice phallus discharged and splintered away to nothing, and sent her and Anna towards the heavens.

After many long labored breaths, Anna opened her eyes. "Oh, my, Elsa…Elsa…"

"Yes—wait." Elsa shuddered one last time and rolled her hips slowly. "Ah…"

Finally, their eyes locked and both blushed profusely. Anna grinned. "Hello to you, too."

Elsa forced her breathing under control. "Hi." And then she lowered Anna's legs to the carpet. "That was amazing." She nuzzled the princess's neck. "You're amazing."

Anna lifted a hand and peaked around the curtain. "Do you think they heard?"

The Queen nibbled on Anna's earlobe. "I don't care."

The princess playfully pushed her sister away as she buttoned her shirt. "You are so bad." When Elsa reached down and lifted her skirt, Anna smiled. "Next time, I get to be on top."

"Oh, Anna, anything you want."

"Anything?" She leaned over and whispered in her sister's ear.

Elsa's eyes went wide and she automatically conjured another ice dress. "In the Throne Room? Now?"

"Now."

* * *

**A/N:** _I wrote what other authors have only hinted at-my bad. I'll finish my other Frozen fiction, **Equanimity**, but that's it for Frozen, back to writing MAlice… (You guys don't' review my work anyway…)_


End file.
